charmedfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Telecinese
Telecinese é a habilidade de mover objetos, assim como indivíduos com a mente. Pode ser canalizada através dos olhos ou das mãos, sendo esta última a forma mais comum de usar o poder. Este é um dos poderes mais comuns, porém mais versáteis, possuídos por seres mágicos, sejam eles bons, maus ou neutros. Descrição Força e Habilidade A força da Telecinese varia dependendo da força e habilidade dos usuários. Muita prática e concentração irão melhorar a precisão, bem como a distância que os objetos/seres podem ser movidos. Quando Prue aprendeu a canalizar seu poder através de suas mãos, ela se viu mais forte, sendo capaz de mover objetos simplesmente sacudindo os dedos. Exemplos Notáveis * O Livro das Sombras afirma que Brianna foi capaz de enviar a Espada de Cristal de um dos Lordes da Guerra a centenas de quilômetros de distância usando sua telecinese, um feito impossível de pensar que impressionou sua descendente, Prue Halliwell. * Em 1975, quando as Encantadas visitaram o passado, sua avó, Penny Halliwell, achou que eram feiticeiros. Usando sua telecinese, Penny foi capaz de mover as irmãs por um caminho intrincado até a varanda, mostrando tanto a força quanto a habilidade que ela possuía. * No dia do casamento de Piper Vovó foi capaz de telecineticamente jogar Pachelbel's Canon em sinos de vento com pouco ou nenhum esforço, durante a realização da cerimônia de casamento e outros talentos telecinéticos. * Prue, que recebeu seus poderes apenas alguns meses atrás, foi capaz de realizar proezas telecinéticas além de objetos em movimento. Prue foi capaz de usar sua telecinese em objetos específicos destinados a realizar uma determinada tarefa. Uma vez dada a tarefa telecinética, Prue não precisou mais se concentrar no dito objeto. Isto é evidente quando Prue telecineticamente encarrega múltiplos objetos para limpar o sótão, enquanto se envolve em conversa com suas irmãs. Canalização Olhos Prue inicialmente canalizou seu poder através dos olhos, muitas vezes estreitando as pálpebras e focando os olhos no alvo pretendido. Ela também usou com sucesso seu poder ao fechar completamente os olhos quando estava em perigo.1ª Temporada, "Is There a Woogy in the House?" Enquanto seu poder crescia, ela descobriu que era capaz de canalizar seus poderes através de suas mãos. Quando seus poderes se manifestaram pela primeira vez através de suas mãos, ela levantou um Grimlock e um menino por alguns instantes, sem qualquer sinal de concentração. Isso ocorreu um ano depois que ela recuperou seus poderes em 1998. Phoebe Halliwell notou isso como parte do crescimento de energia de Prue, enquanto também alegava que os olhos contínuos de seus olhos começavam a lhe dar linhas faciais.1ª Temporada, "Out of Sight" Embora Prue tenha começado a canalizar seu poder através de suas mãos depois desse ponto, ela ainda usava seus olhos em várias ocasiões, particularmente quando suas mãos estavam presas.2ª Temporada, "Give Me a Sign"3ª Temporada, Sight Unseen" Mãos Quando ela se tornou mais confortável canalizando seu poder através de suas mãos, ela se viu mais forte, capaz de enviar um único demônio voando, sacudindo os dedos.2ª Temporada, "Chick Flick" Ela foi até capaz de mover objetos com um simples movimento de um dedo.2ª Temporada, "That Old Black Magic" e "Ex Libris"3ª Temporada, "Coyote Piper" Apesar disso, Prue preferiu canalizar seu poder balançando o braço amplamente para arremessar os inimigos no ar para o melhor resultado, embora empurrar o braço para a frente tenha sido igualmente eficaz.2ª Temporada, "She's a Man, Baby, a Man!" Quando se tratava de mover objetos mais leves, Prue tendia a simplesmente apertar seus dedos (usando apenas o dedo indicador ou os dedos indicador e médio). Embora ela aprendeu a canalizar seu poder através de suas mãos mais tarde, Prue usou suas mãos antes, quase estrangulando seu ex e chefe quando seus poderes estavam livres.1ª Temporada, "Something Wicca This Way Comes" Quando pequena, ela foi vista canalizando seu poder tanto através dos olhos quanto através de suas mãos, mas com muito mais controle e poder do que Prue como adulta naquela época. Outros telecinéticos como Billie Jenkins e Chris Halliwell preferiam empurrar um ou ambos os braços para arremessar inimigos''8ª Temporada, "The Last Temptation of Christy"'6ª Temporada, "It's a Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World, Part 2"'' enquanto Penny tendia a apontar o braço para a frente enquanto apontava os dedos indicador e médio ou com as palmas voltadas para fora.''1ª Temporada, "That '70s Episode"'5ª Temporada, ''"Necromancing the Stone"6ª Temporada, "Witchstock" Habilidades Desenvolvidas Simulando Levitação Telecinéticos podem usar seus poderes para se levitarem por um curto período, embora não consigam alcançar sustentação pairando. Prue mostrou ter dominado o aspecto de levitação de seus poderes telecinéticos: durante sua batalha com os lutadores demoníacos, ela levitou para o ar através de sua telecinese e chutou os dois em seus rostos. Os telecinéticos que dominam esse aspecto de levitação de seus poderes também podem pousar com segurança ao cair de grandes alturas, como demonstrado por Matthew Tate, que saltou da janela do escritório de Prue e aterrissou ileso depois de copiar sua telecinese. Super Força Quando utilizada da maneira certa, a telecinese poderia conceder ao usuário um grau de força sobre-humana. Prue aprendeu como fazer isso durante seu segundo ano como uma bruxa, realizando ações físicas que foram reforçadas por seus poderes telecinéticos: ela fez seus socos poderosos o suficiente para derrubar dois homens grandes enquanto brevemente se transformava em um homem, atirando um mortal atacante com um mero empurrão, enfrente poderosos demônios como Vinceres e lutadores demoníacos, e até mesmo envie um membro da equipe da SWAT voando. Agilidade Ao aplicar seu poder a seus próprios corpos, os usuários podem se tornar inumanamente ágeis, permitindo-lhes executar proezas incríveis, como saltos sobre-humanos e acrobacias sem muito esforço. Prue e Billie Jenkins podem acessar a agilidade, através de seus poderes telecinéticos e realizar manobras atléticas ainda maiores. Eles também usam para aumentar a luta, o que torna seus ataques ainda mais mortais. Ambas foram mostradas para usar essa habilidade em combate. Desvio Quando Prue aprendeu a canalizar seu poder através de suas mãos, ela conseguiu desviar vários tipos de ataques; bolas de fogo e energia, feixes de energia. Embora esta habilidade seja freqüentemente confundida com o poder da deflexão e mesmo que o desvio seja um poder completamente separado, é uma habilidade que pode ser alcançada através de poderes como Telecinese ou Combustão Molecular. Outros telecinéticos que usaram desvio incluem Billie, Barbas e Zankou. Estrangulamento e Esmagamento Habilidades que podem ser alcançadas através da telecinese, tornando os usuários capazes de estrangular seu oponente ou esmagar seus crânios, coração ou qualquer outro órgão. O limite de distância entre o usuário e a vítima depende da força e habilidade do usuário. Tanto Wyatt quanto Chris Halliwell demonstraram estar usando essas habilidades. Chris usou uma vez para esmagar o coração de três valquírias a fim de obter seus pingentes mágicos, e Wyatt usou para tentar matar Chris, estrangulando-o telecineticamente, no futuro alternativo negro. Usado em Combate Uso no Combate levitação, esse poder pode ser usado para aumentar a força de alguém e desafiar a gravidade, o que torna a telecinese um dos poderes mais versáteis. Prue Halliwell Prue começou a mostrar feitos acrobáticos particularmente em uma luta contra os lutadores de demônios.3ª Temporada, "Wrestling with Demons" Prue primeiro usou sua telecinese para aumentar a força de seus golpes quando se tornou um homem. Ela também usou isso para se conceder atributos físicos aparentemente sobre-humanos, quando ela lutou contra Vinceres. Estas acrobacias sobrenaturalmente aprimoradas foram vistas mais tarde quando treinavam com o Guardião de Luz Natalie; Prue usou seus poderes para subir uma parede. Então, quando ela enfrentou lutadores demoníacos, ela foi capaz de saltar mais alto do que naturalmente viável durante a luta; uma façanha que até surpreendeu sua irmã Phoebe que era capaz de completar a levitação. Na mesma luta, Prue fez flips e chutes que desafiavam a gravidade. Em uma linha do tempo alternativa, pouco antes de sua morte, uma furiosa Prue usou socos telecinéticos semelhantes àqueles que usou quando se transformou em homem; enviando membros da SWAT voando para fora da sala com seus golpes magicamente intensificados. Billie Jenkins Billie também demonstrou como a telecinese pode ser usada para melhorar as habilidades de combate e a agilidade.8ª Temporada, "Still Charmed and Kicking" Ela poderia realizar flips, acrobracias e saltos que de outra forma seriam impossíveis para um ser humano normal fazê-lo sem os seus poderes telecinéticos, enquanto os faziam parecer sem esforço. Lista de Usuários ;Poder Original ;Através de feitiço, poção, roubo de poder, etc. Poderes Desenvolvidos Telecinese Avançada Como o próprio nome indica, esse poder é uma forma avançada de telecinese. Pode permitir que o usuário levante e/ou manipule mais de um objeto pesado de cada vez. Embora seja - em si e por si - não apenas um poder combustível, ele pode permitir que seu usuário cause explosões de qualquer tamanho, estimulando as moléculas de calor enquanto move os objetos com a mente. Ele também pode permitir que o usuário levante e/ou manipule objetos mais pesados, até mesmo mais de um por vez. A primeira bruxa mencionada na tela a possuir esse poder foi Brianna , uma ancestral das Encantadas. Ela foi notada no Livro das Sombras por separar o Lorde da Guerra e sua espada movendo-a telecineticamente a centenas de quilômetros de distância. Prue Halliwell também mostrou ter desenvolvido esse poder nos Charmed quadrinhos. Telematerialização Assim como o poder da Telecinese Orbitacional, este poder permite ao usuário usar a telecinese para teletransportar objetos de um lugar para outro. No entanto, ao contrário da psicocinese, esse poder tem requisitos visuais, pois o usuário precisa ver qual objeto deseja mover e para onde deseja se teletransportar. Prue demonstrou ter realmente desenvolvido esse poder ao mesmo tempo que seu primeiro poder original de telecinese: quando Phoebe contou a ela sobre seu destino como Encantada, Prue, incrédula e frustrada, a refutou, e então perguntou onde o creme estava - causando o cálice de creme para mover-se em direção a ela por si só, e enchendo seu chá com o creme, provando que ela era uma bruxa real com poderes sobrenaturais genuínos. No entanto, ela nunca demonstrou esse poder na tela novamente, e só o fez nos quadrinhos Charmed. Poderes Similares Projeção Astral Este poder é considerado um avanço da telecinese para certas bruxas. Isso lhes permite mover-se fora de seu próprio corpo, assim, criar uma forma astral de si mesmas. Enquanto em "modo astral", os poderes estão inativos. No entanto, alguns usuários avançados dominam a habilidade de usar seus poderes quando se projetam astralmente, como Prue fez quando seus poderes foram impulsionados pela Empatia. Telecinese Orbitacional Esta é uma combinação híbrida de Orbitar e Telecinese. Quando o usuário deseja mover um objeto, ele precisará chamar seu nome. O objeto desaparecerá em orbes e reaparecerá nas mãos do usuário ou em qualquer lugar que o usuário desejar. Este é o poder primário de Paige Matthews, que possuía esse poder devido à sua hereditariedade de Guardião de Luz. Telecinese Orbitacional Negra Esta é uma combinação híbrida de telecinese e Orbitar Negra. Esta habilidade pode ser desencadeada através de comandos verbais que permitem ao usuário mover objetos nos quais ele desaparece em uma enxurrada de orbes negros. Os únicos usuários conhecidos dessa habilidade são Guardião das Trevas-Bruxos. Psicocinese Esse poder permite ao usuário mover coisas que não podem ver com o poder de sua mente. A psicocinese é até capaz de afetar máquinas complexas cujo funcionamento interno lhes é estranho. Um jovem bruxo chamado Max Franklin era um psicocinético, assim como sua mãe. Quando Max usou seu poder, ele entrou em estado de transe. Notas e Curiosidades *Prue foi o único ser telecinético natural a ser visto canalizando o poder através de seus olhos até que a Fonte o canalizou através de seus olhos em "Charmed Again, Part 2". Todos os outros seres mágicos que possuíam naturalmente a telecinese canalizaram-no através das mãos. A bruxa Brianna foi indicada para canalizar exclusivamente sua telecinese através de suas mãos, o que significa que ela poderia ficar impotente se suas mãos estivessem presas.1ª Temporada, Which Prue is It, Anyway? * Depois que Prue aprende a canalizar seu poder através de suas mãos, ela canaliza seu poder através de seus olhos mais cinco vezes; em "Witch Trial", "The Devil's Music", "P3 H2O", "Give Me a Sign", e "Sight Unseen". * Embora Prue não pudesse usar as mãos no começo para canalizar seu poder, em Unaired Pilot ela usou o dedo para fechar a porta da frente. Em piloto ao ar ela fecha a porta da frente usando os olhos. A versão unaired da cena foi usada nos para créditos iniciais as três primeiras temporadas * Embora Prue não tenha conseguido canalizar seu poder através das mãos no início da primeira 1ª Temporada por seu próprio comando, ela a canalizou no primeiro episódio, quando ela quase sufocou Roger com sua gravata, por um movimento de mãos. * Em "Scry Hard"', quando Zankou usou a telecinese para desviar um monte de poções jogadas contra ele, uma pequena onda de choque é vista perdendo as poções quando são redirecionadas. .]] * Todos as Encantadas, exceto Prue e Paige que nasceram com eles, possuíram habilidades telecinéticas pelo menos uma vez na vida; Piper quando ela se tornou uma Valquíria6ª Temporada, "Valhalley of the Dolls"., e Phoebe quando ela trocou de poder com Prue''1ª Temporada, "Love Hurts"., quando ela se tornou uma feiticeira3ª Temporada, "Bride and Gloom".'' e quando ela copiou os poderes de Valquíria de Piper através de seu poder de Empatia.6ª Temporada, Valhalley of the Dolls, Part 2. * Alguns usuários da Telecinese demonstraram ser capazes de descongelar aqueles que estão congelados pela Imobilização Molecular. Prue descongelou o inspetor Rodriguez''1ª Temporada, "Déjà Vu All Over Again'' e Grams descongelaram Andy.1ª Temporada, That '70s * Quando uma bruxa usa telecinese (exceto Grams, Chris, Wyatt, Richard e Simon), sempre há um efeito sonoro que geralmente se assemelha ao de um toque ou apito agudo. No entanto, quando outro ser usa telecinese (como demônios, valquírias, Shiva etc.),você só pode ouvir o som de um objeto se movendo rapidamente pelo ar. Qualquer ser que adquirisse a telecinese de Prue também teria o mesmo efeito sonoro que Prue. * Este é o último poder visto na tela usado por Prudence, uma das netas de Piper. * Quando Phoebe possuía esse poder depois que ela trocou de poder com Prue, ela não gostou muito e achou difícil de usar, mas quando ela era uma feiticeira, embora ela o usasse em apenas uma ocasião, ela mostrou controle mestre sobre isso. * Esta habilidade foi usada várias vezes na porta do solar durante os episódios finais das temporadas 1 ,2, 5 e 8. *Shannen Doherty não gostava de ter que apertar os olhos para usar seus poderes como Prue. Ela descreveu como "a maldição de sua existência" durante uma convenção. *Em "Valhalley of the Dolls, Part 2", quando Piper usou a telecinese como uma Valquíria, o efeito sonoro era o de seu poder explosivo. *A telecinese foi o último poder usado no show e nos quadrinhos. Referências }} Categoria:Poderes